Hell bells and ugly toads
by Marie Louise G.W.P
Summary: A little looking into the daily life of the Spellmans and the coven, and some carefully chosen words that only sounds right coming from Zelda


Notes:

This story takes place about a year after Nick has returned from Hell, and about one year and six months after the part two ending.

"Hey Nick?" Sabrina starts, lowering her book. "Hmmm?" Nick answers, still engrossed in the old textbook he has been reading for the last hour, Sabrina is almost certain that the creased lines in his forehead will become permanent if he doesn't looks up soon. "Do you remember that party with the mortals and witches?" "Hmm, yes, why?" "I thought about -" "HELL BELLS AND UGLY TOADS" Aunt Zelda's voice - or scream, made them jump from the couch the had been sitting on, the books they had been reading scattered on the floor of the Academy's library. They stood still, looking into eachothers eyes "She is your boss and High Priestess, I think you should go and find out what has happened" Sabrina said. "No no Spellman! She is your aunt and High Priestess. This sounds like a you-situation not a me one, plus she always summons me when I am needed, off you go" Nick answered back with a gleam in his eyes, sitting back down on the couch picked up his book on the way. Sabrina let out a sigh and went in search of her aunt, exiting the library while the charming phrase "I AM NEITHER YOUR MOTHER OR YOUR LOVER, SO I DON'T NEED TO BLOW YOUR NOSE OR SUCK YOUR HORN!" came bouldering down the hall in her aunt voice.

"Aunty Zelda?" Sabrina asked while knocking on the ornate door leading to the High Priestess office. "Are you in here?" "Yes Sabrina, what do you want dear?" Zelda answered in a brisk tone while keeping her golden cigaret holder(And thereby her cigaret) tightly between her lips, her hands busy angrily looking through the mountains of papers on her desk. "I heard you yelling-" "I didn't yell dear I never do, I was on the phone and the connection lead some to be desired" Sabrina swore she heard her aunt mutter "Like the imbecile I was talking to" under her breath. "What is going on? Can I help?" "I am afraid not my dearest, it seems the Staggered Hollow coven isn't going to accept either me or Lilith, for them - and many others, only a man can hold a office like this one and the sheer thought of worshiping a woman is impossible" while she was talking the anger left her body and she ended sitting in her big chair like a misplaced ragdoll. The silence dragged on, Sabrina sat down in front of the massive desk, waiting for her aunt to continue.

"I... I like power dear. Not necessarily power acquired with the use of fear of an even greater power, but I like the respect, power and commitment that comes with a position like this. Communicating with the queen of Hell, relegating her words and rules to the coven; watching the coven flourish and grow in both power and numbers..." Zelda went quiet for a moment "I am the first female high priest, Lilith is the first ruler of Hell other than Satan himself. She has been exerting herself and there can be no one left who still thinks Satan is still our lord. Or so I foolishly thought" She drew a breath. "It's no secret that Nicholas, Mr. Scratch, has been traveling on my behalf, spreading the words of Lilith and the parts of your fathers manuscript she agreed with. The official reason within our coven is the I am simply too busy to take on that myself, but the real reason my dearest? No coven will have me. They will accept Mr Scratch and his words but a female High Priestess? They won't even acknowledge my title on the phone" Zelda's voice had cracked and she barely held her tears at bay, head falling into her hands.

"Aunty?" Sabrina said, "You are the most powerful person I know, man or woman, you never take bullshit from anyone. If you decide something you will bend Heaven and Hell to get it! You don't threaten. You simply account for what will happen if you don't get your will. If they won't listen, we will make them listen. Us Spellman's can never be silenced and if those bastards won't listen to the first High Priestess, we will just have to make you the first female Anti-Pope!" Sabrina stood up and while she was caught up in the moment she slammed her hand into the desk, efficiently bringing her back to the real world and to a sore hand. "Don't do that, its solid oak." Zelda said with little interest.

"You do hold a point dear, but for now, I think we will stick to Nicholas' traveling, we wouldn't want the boy to feel useless now would we?" Zelda said with a sly smile, before continuing, "World domination in the name of Lilith will come one day, but for now I will stick to my plan of being 'cool' - as you say, and collected, keeping my composure when dealing with those men with hellhound dung for brains." Zelda said, now back to her usual self, lighting a new cigaret, standing and straightening her suit.

"Keeping your composure? Like you did on the last call" Sabrina asked, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. Aunt Zelda huffed and looked away "I may have lost a bit of my composure talking with that sorry excuse for a man" Sabrina lifted an eyebrow at that, but Zelda continued unphased "But, that won't happen again, now please leave. I have better things to do than talking with you right now. I will see you and Mr Scratch at dinner time tonight."

Sabrina went back to the library, Nick still sitting on the same couch now joined by Selam. She plopped down next to him and put her legs up on Nick's lap, who began rubbing them lightly while reading in, yet another old textbook "So?" Nick asked, still reading "Is the situation resolved? I didn't hear any more yelling..." "First of, she never yells" Sabrina answered in a tone mimicking that of her aunt "Secondly, no. It will be a long time before that problem goes away... Chauvinistic male domination isn't just a problem in the mortal world" Sabrina said sadly, looking down on her hands. Nick had abandoned his book the second he heard the sadness in his girlfriend's voice. He knew all too well what she was talking about. He knew why he, and not Zelda, went to talk to the other covens, and in doing so he heard the way they talk about his High Priestess, something he did his best to squash it, and at times them, down! No one was more suited to lead this coven into this new Era and beyond, than Zelda.

It saddened him that Sabrina was upset by the thought of thoses bigoted, blue balled idiots. "You were talking about the witch/mortal party earlier, do you want to continue that at Dorians later?" At this Sabrina lit up "Yes! I had this idea.-" "A good one, I'm sure" Nick said interrupting, "but if you still want to walk to your aunts instead of teleporting, we should be going, otherwise we won't be there until after dessert - and to miss aunt Hilda's lemon curd ice cream would be a crime in and of itself!" At that, they got up and started going to the Spellman mansion, Nick carrying Salem in his arms.

The world was changing, a new Era on the horizon, but for now, it's like any other Friday evening: the promise of lemon curd ice cream, different, several loud, discussions over dinner, and a late night dancing and talking between two young lovers.


End file.
